H&D
by urtzule9
Summary: La librería del callejón Diagon fue la primera tienda a la que entro cuando tenía 11 años, fue el primer lugar en el que se sintió que pertenecía a algo. Su pareja es tan romántica que se la quiere regalar como sorpresa. One shot


**Traigo otro one shoot, mientras debería estar haciendo los trabajos para el máster pues se me van ocurriendo ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo que os suene pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

Estoy esperando en una esquina del Callejón Diagon, han pasado 10 años de la guerra, pero aún se pueden percibir algunos rastros de ella. Olivander´s ahora es regentada con por el hijo del señor Olivander, El Emporio de las lechuzas cerró justo después, aunque la volvieron abrir al poco tiempo una pareja de ancianos magos, Sortilegios Weasley es regentada por Ron y George, aunque tuvieron que contratar a un creador de productos, tras la muerte de Fred, George no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. También es verdad que gracias a Angelina y el pequeño Fred poco a poco va recuperando su toque bromista.

La librería Flourish & Blotts cerró un par de años después de la guerra y no la volvieron a abrir. Aquí me encuentro, justo en frente del antiguo local, recordando la de tardes que pase ahí durante el verano, como me gustaba su olor a libros. Recuerdo que fue la primera tienda mágica a la que entré y lo emocionada que estaba. Un movimiento en mi pecho me saca de mis ensoñaciones.

\- ¿Qué pasa mi amor? - le digo mientras acaricio su pequeña cabeza. Mi hijo es mi mayor tesoro, y en cuanto le veo que sonríe al notar mi mano por su pequeña cabecita le sonrío de vuelta. Me encanta llevarlo en estas mochilitas delanteras, no tengo que llevar el carrito y además él está muy cómodo. En realidad, lo hago por egoísmo, me encanta sentirlo cerca mío.

\- Ya lo sé, cariño. Papá está tardando un poco, pero tendrá mucho trabajo en el ministerio, enseguida llegará. - Justo cuando acabo la frase siento unas manos en mi cintura y un pequeño beso en el cuello y oigo que me dicen al oído:

\- Papá ya está aquí-

No hace falta girarme, él es mi salvador, él es mi bote salvavidas. Desde el día de la batalla final, cuando su madre grito su nombre y le dijo que fuese con ella, en vez de eso se acercó y agarró mi mano, con todo lo que eso significaba. 10 años juntos y no cambiaría un segundo de ellos.

\- Hola amor- le digo mientras me giro- ¿cómo fue el día?

-Bueno, no quieren contratar a un ayudante… tienen la esperanza de que vas a volver. Hermione, deberías deciles qué vas hacer.

\- Draco, ahora solo quiero estar con este pequeño dragón. Al me necesita con él, tiene solo 6 meses y además yo lo necesito a él. Sé que si vuelvo al ministerio el tiempo que os puedo dedicar va a ser menor. Draco, solo quiero vivir.

\- Tengo algo que enseñarte- me dice agarrándome de la mano. Veo que saca unas llaves de su capa y abre la puerta de la antigua librería.

\- ¿Draco? – le miro interrogante.

\- Tengo esta sorpresa guardada desde el día que me dijiste que estabas embarazada, pero he esperado hasta hoy para enseñártela.

Entramos en el local y veo que ha estado en obras, la tienda ha sido ampliada. Para llevar más de 5 años cerrada está muy limpia. Me giro y a mi izquierda veo un cartel:

 _1 piso: best selles, caja y servicios_

 _2 piso: infantil, juvenil y libros de textos de las escuelas de magia europeas_

 _3 piso: cafetería, salón de eventos, revistas mágicas._

 _4 piso: pociones, primeros auxilios mágicos, hogar, historia de la magia, sección muggle, deportes mágicos, …_

Guau, han puesto una cafetería… qué modernos. ¿Por qué tienes las llaves Draco?

-Te la compre. Te veo los ojos cada vez que pasamos por aquí y Dios cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, no sé, se me fue la cabeza, la compre y la reconstruí para ti. - Oigo mi corazón, tiene que ir a mil y el pequeño Altais lo tiene que escuchar también porque se despierta y empieza a llorar. Su padre lo saca de la mochilita y se lo pega contra el corazón. Esa imagen de Draco con nuestro pequeño me acaba por llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

\- ¿Me has comprado una librería? - le pregunto sonriendo mientras llorando a la vez. Me ha comprado una librería. – Madre mía, estás loco…

-Hermione, desde hace meses sé que no quieres volver al ministerio, pero te conozco y sé que no vas a poder estar sin hacer nada mucho más tiempo. Desde que tuvimos esa conversación la primera vez decidí reconstruir la librería. Creo que es un sitio magnifico para crecer, ¿no?.

Corro a abrazarle- es una idea magnifica amor, me encanta, le digo con mi cabeza en el otro hombro, mientras abrazo a los dos amores de mi vida. -Este lugar significa mucho para mí, fue el primer sitio donde sentí que por fin pertenecía algo. Gracias Draco, es un regalo genial.

Me besa en la cabeza y me abraza de vuelta. Sé que este es mi lugar, Ddraco, Al y una librería en la que crecer como familia.

 _ **H &D abre sus puertas el próximo sábado**_

 _ **El Londres mágico por fin recupera su librería**_

 _Hermione y Draco Mlafoy han decidido reabrir la única librería mágica de Londres. Hermione Malfoy, tras su reciente maternidad ha decidido dejar su trabajo en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas y reabrir la librería. "Es un sueño hecho realidad, este lugar significa mucho para mí" dice. El señor Malfoy decidió invertir en este nuevo negocio siendo conocedor de la necesidad de este servicio en el Callejon Diagón. Por su parte se anima a reconocer que el objetivo principal de H &D es que su esposa pueda pasar más tiempo con el pequeño Altais Malfoy._

*Altais es la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Draco, me parece un nombre super bonito. Y aunque adoro el personaje de Scor, para mi es el hijo de Draco con Astoria…


End file.
